What If Zhao Yun Revives The Coalition?
by SilentNinja
Summary: Ever since the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition failed, things went the way Yuan Shao and Cao Cao wanted; that lead to the Battle of Guan Du. What if Zhao Yun revives the coalition? What if Sun Jian survived? Part 3 of 3 Long Conclusion. Rot3k 11 fic too.
1. part 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/ 3 Kingdoms.

A/N: The PC version of Rot3k 11 has a scenario editor. This what if? Scenario came into my mind while checking out the Chinese 3k forums with my trusty web translator. It's a two part story. Oh and the whole "Searching for a lord worthy to serve" in Zhao Yun's personal is the fiction. He historically wanted to join the Coalition against Dong Zhuo and now stuck with the commotion on Ji Zhou(His land) and Han Fu's annex which leads him to meet Liu Bei at Jie Qiao. And Zhao Yun has a weakness. He's not perfect either. How could he be perfect if he didn't liberate his ancestral land? He's the different to Sun Ce. How can Zhao Yun be perfect if he choose the hard way of life? Conscience leads to imperfection. That's his greatest weakness. He's too loyalty and too good to be a minority while taking careful steps in his life not crossing the line of tyranny. He already betrayed Yuan Shao, however nothing changed to his favor. He was too naive and historians don't even give a crap about Zhao Yun as are other people out there in the community who don't give a damn makes poor Zhen Ji cry a lot at her grave.

What If Zhao Yun Revives The Coalition? Part 1 of 2

* * *

Near Ji Zhou…

Yuan Shao's army left Luo Yang and return to Ji zhou where he awaits his next plan. The outbreak between the coalition lead to several distrust with the governor fractions. One such person in Yuan Shao's mind is Sun Jian. The fool presume he'll leave with an excuse while he learned the Tiger of Jiang Dong possess the Imperial Seal. The rest is the minority, but he and Cao Cao got into an argument on replacing Emperor Xian because he wasn't the late Emperor Ling's biological son and wanted Liu Yu to take the position in the throne.

"What a bunch of complainers and I'm the one who came up with the best plan to save the Han from that disgrace of a human being Dong Zhuo. Sun Jian dares lie to me about the Imperial Seal, since Liu Biao already have his men attacking him. I have one less problem to deal with than Jiang Dong trash," Yuan Shao said.

"Your Excellency, only you can put the coalition back together and bring retribution to the Han against Dong Zhuo," Feng Ji bowed.

"Indeed! The Yuan family has flourish for generations in courtesy with my great leadership to the Coalition!" Yuan Shao salute to the heavens when he praised.

"We don't fear Lu Bu! Wen Chou and I shall prove our might to the glorious Yuan army!" Yan Liang bragged.

"….." Tian Feng is at a loss of words. This is no time to be getting full of themselves. They must bring the coalition back together. If it wasn't for his lord's high ego, it could have gotten worst before.

"Tian Feng, remind me the privilege to continue serving me. Your wisdom is needed this time since Cao Cao will no longer advise me," Yuan Shao looked at Tian Feng when the strategist stare at him puzzled.

"Why of course, I will do my best of abilities to lead us toward victory. That is if the other guys aren't complaining of my favor…." Tian Feng glare at the other ministers who scoffed at him.

A few hours later, the scout arrive at the camp to bring the news to his lord on the situation in Ye. Yuan Shao is looking to station his men at Ye so he can expand the military in preparations for another campaign against Dong Zhuo.

"Lord Yuan Shao, word got out that Ju Shou and Xun Chen are discontent with Han Fu," the scout reported.

"Han Fu is governing Ye. He isn't fit to control such a prosperous city now that this is an opportunity. Men!?" Yuan Shao called his officers into the tent.

They all went inside to hear what their lord has to say. The figure Qu Yi is there couldn't wait to contribute this deed.

"As you all know, we're insuffience on supplies and there's this great city of Ye right before us. I will ask permission from Han Fu to use his city as a base of operations for our military. I only want one man to be the emissary," Yuan Shao scanned and sees one man come forward and bow to him.

"Allow me, my lord!" Qu Yi said.

"Qu Yi? Very well, you shall go to Ye as the envoy," Yuan Shao nodded. Qu Yi bowed and carry out his orders.

"My lord, you're not planning to set Han Fu up are you not?" Tian Feng questioned.

"Why not? He's pathetic. You know anyone in this province acknowledge Han Fu?" Yuan Shao glared at his strategist.

"There isn't anyone who look up to that man as their leader," Guo Tu said.

"Han Fu is incompetent, my lord," Feng Ji nodded.

"Besides Ye's defenses is impregnable. We should take it ourselves without force," Shen Pi crossed his arms grinning.

"Anyone else know why Ye is too good for Han Fu?" Yuan Shao cleared his throat.

"……" the audience speak no more to the matter.

"Yeeesss, now prepare our army to move to Ye as soon as Qu Yi returns. Oh and did my message to Gongsun Zan dispatched?" Yuan Shao ordered.

"Yes, my lord. The messenger already left earlier to Bei Ping," Tian Feng sighed.

"Good work! I knew I can count on you," Yuan Shao rubbed his beard.

Outside behind the tent…

Zhao Yun overheard the conversation to his surprise. He can't believe this all has been an excuse to make him more known through his reputation. Already he was the grand commander of the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition and Zhao Yun was very late in the party. He just got recruited the moment he found Yuan Shao encamped at Bai Ma Kou thanks to Wen Chou.

"So, he's plotting to set up two governors against each other letting the latter surrender his city to Yuan Shao for protection…What a clever faker. This scheme must not go as fulfilled," Zhao Yun thought. He quickly went to his white horse and rides his way to Ye fast.

He only learn a few things about what happened at the Coalition. Why would the region lords quit so soon when there are still many out there who want to take Dong Zhuo and his hordes out of the Imperial Court? They can't replace the now Emperor Xian since that will cause even worst matters.

Inside Ye castle…

Han Fu been comfortable with his position and his family are living peaceful at the estate. He has less personnel in his ranks. Ju Shou, Xun Chen, and Xin Pi are his advisors. He already loss Pan Feng due to a duel against Lu Bu. Xin Ping and Zhang He are his only officers who lead the van.

"We need more officers, but who will do the task of hiring?" Han Fu said to himself. He went to the official and instruct him to bring his officers to the audience.

Later…

"Now I will like to hear your opinions on gathering talent into our ranks. If anyone has a good suggestion, speak," Han Fu said.

His officers exchange looks and they murmur. Xun Chen and Ju Shou are speaking to each other in secret.

"He's hopeless…" Xun Chen whispered.

"We can't continue to leave Ye like this. The city needs a competent ruler. Lord Yuan Shao is already planning to make his arrival at Ye," Ju Shou whispered back.

"Xun Chen, Ju Shou, what are you to whispering about? Do you have a suggestion?" Han Fu look at the two suspicious.

"Umm, we can write a petition and set it on the board across the marketplace. If anyone reads it they will gladly come into the castle looking to employ into our ranks," Xun Chen suggested.

"I know! How about a beautiful tournament bringing some of the toughest men to participate," Zhang He said.

"We don't have enough funds to make such things," Xin Pi glared at Zhang He.

Everyone nodded in shame.

"That's it? I can't think of what to decide…" Han Fu sighed.

"Because you're a horrible governor…" Ju Shou thought.

"After the Coaliton was dissolved, many lords return to their posts and are planning to expand their influence. I say why don't we concentrate on military reforms," Xin Ping advised.

"It worries me to improvise our military. That Lu Bu is such a demon out there! Oh Pan Feng…" Han Fu whimpered.

"That's why Lu Bu is all brawl, not brains you moron," Xun Chen thought.

"Heavens, this is pathetic, Xun Chen. Lets carry out our plot to remove him once Qu Yi returns," Ju Shou whispered.

"Certainly…" Xun Chen sighed.

Meanwhile at night…

Qu Yi begin speaking to the two ministers about the plan to remove Han Fu from his office and place Yuan Shao as the new Governor of Ji zhou.

"Lord Yuan Shao will be here tomorrow morning and the messenger to Gongsun Zan will arrive soon. If we can convince Han Fu to allow Yuan Shao to station his army at Ye, we'll carry out the plan to remove him. The other officers of his who aren't involve will have no choice, but to submit to the great Yuan Shao," Qu Yi said.

"Excellent, we'll be joining Yuan Shao shortly," Xun Chen grinned.

"Han Fu is till idiotic to find out about this, this shall be a quick annex," Ju Shou laughed.

However, Zhao Yun is already in Ye. He is hiding behind the bushes hearing the three men bad mouthing Han Fu's uselessness. No one found out about the plot? Well, Zhao Yun has seen enough and decide his best course of action. Enter the castle and request an audience with the Governor of Ji zhou.

At Chang Sha…

Sun Jian is furious of Liu Biao's actions. He had returned to Chang Sha after a struggling retreat from Liu Biao's army. His son is standing there crossing his arms next to Zhou Yu. His second wife Wu Guotai, the sister of his first wife, is carrying the newly born daughter Sun Shang Xiang.

"Listen my friends, we can't let this humiliation stood by! We shall depart in the morning and attack Liu Biao. Yuan Shu may already be thinking about attacking Liu Biao at the rear," Sun Jian said.

"My lord, I agree with you on the expedition, but is it a good idea to get Yuan Shu's aid?" Cheng Pu shrugged.

"After that excuse he brought up at Si Su Gate, I don't think he can be trusted anymore. You did serve him long ago," Zhou Yu said.

"You don't know half of it, Zhou Yu. Yuan Shu been using my father's credible for his own fame at the Yellow Turban Campaign," Sun Ce said.

"So in other words, Yuan Shu doesn't do much at Yellow Turbans and neither in the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition. It was all your father's doings," Zhou Yu grinned.

"Huang Gai prepare to drill the troops with Han Dang," Sun Jian ordered.

"Zhu Zhi and I will take care of civil matters when you depart," Sun Jing said.

"Very well. My son and Zhou Yu will carry out the recruitments. I want some brave men to help my cause. We loss those who follow me on my quest to restore the Han from that traitor Dong Zhou," Sun Jian said.

"What should we do with this?" Wu Jing, who is Sun Jian's brother in law showed the Imperial Seal.

"That is something I must take it back to it's rightful owner. But, that fool Yuan Shao accused me of being a traitor to the Han when the seal was found," Sun Jian sighed.

"All that haughty numbskull wanted is the seal so he can get more people on his side!" Han Dang urged.

"I wonder if Lady Liu is proud of this," Wu Guotai rolleyed.

Zhou Yu passionately look at the adorable baby Shang Xiang and tickle her. She giggle and her brother look at her happily.

"We must not delay, now carry on tigers!" Sun Jian commanded.

Back in Ye castle…

Han Fu has no idea what is going to happen to his position. He playfully stir his drink and glance at the reflection. He sighed knowing this is a troubled crisis with Dong Zhuo still making a run for the country. Cursed himself for his indecisiveness, he waved at the attendant.

"Summon, Xun Chen into the audience," Han Fu ordered.

"Forget about him, I will like to grant an audience with you instead, Lord Han Fu," Zhao Yun voice took the governor by surprise.

"And you are?" Han Fu looked at him suspicious.

"Zhao Yun of Chang Shan," Zhao Yun announced himself.

"Chang Shan, Zhao? What brings you here? You're not one of us," Han Fu looked at the young man confused.

"I was recruited into Yuan Shao's ranks in order to participate the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition, but due to my late arrival, Yuan Shao's army hauled back to Ji zhou. Later, I overheard a plot that had something to do with you, my lord," Zhao Yun answered.

"A plot against me?! Why wasn't I notified by my ministers?!" Han Fu choked.

"Please hear me out, my lord? I will help you get through this with a counter plan," Zhao Yun begged.

"Sigh, go on. I'll follow your advice since my men can't be trusted anymore," Han Fu nodded.

And Zhao Yun tells Han Fu his plan. The only person who is secretly having talks with Yuan Shao is Xun Chen. Ju Shou decided to help him and they contacted Yuan Shao by meeting Gao Gan. Zhao Yun will try to lure Yuan Shao inside Ye once the gate is open.

"Lure him inside the city?! But what of his troops? What if they attacked Ye?" Han Fu glance at Zhao Yun troubled by the risk of this plan.

"I will threat Yuan Shao's life by forcing him to withdraw his army out of the city along with the conspirators," Zhao Yun answered.

"Even so, will the non conspirators cooperate?" Han Fu questioned.

"I will talk with Zhang He about this. As for the Xins, you should call them into an audience to question their suspicions secretly. We can't let this go noticed to the conspirators or disaster will strike in Ye. As for Gongsun Zan, Yuan Shao tried to fool him into attacking Ye because of a false rumor about you plotting," Zhao Yun said.

"Very well, I will entrust you deal with those traitors. Can't believe Yuan Shao of all people would try to rob me after everything the lords depend on him into fighting Dong Zhuo!" Han Fu grunted.

"Yuan Shao, though, he's noble with so many ties, his greed can not be overseen. If Ji zhou were to fall into his hands, the people will suffer from a great lie. I will do everything to reverse this petty scheme," Zhao Yun bowed.

Han Fu nodded and the young squire left the audience. As he exit the castle, he finds Zhang He wandering the night at the street.

"Zhang He, may I have a moment with you? It's urgent," Zhao Yun asked.

"Ah, Zhao Yun. What are you doing here? I heard you were recruited to Yuan Shao," Zhang He said.

"Only to join the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition…" Zhao Yun said.

"You're too late. The last time you were late was went the Yellow Turbans tried to attack your town and threaten your mother," Zhang He glared.

"It went out of control, so it forced me to fight against the people who were suffering from the Ennuchs corruption even Emperor Ling doesn't do a damn thing about it and yet you joined the imperial force not realizing how much worst it became," Zhao Yun countered.

"And then Ding Yuan's army which was the closes had helped you aid against the turbans in Ji along with Zhen Yi. Tell me, old friend, why are you here? You're not here for a beautiful conversation for old times sake," Zhang He crossed his arms and stare at his rival.

"I'm here to request your help. Unless you're not one of the conspirators…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Conspirators?! Oh no, I'm not scheming anything on Lord Han Fu. If it's about Yuan Shao visiting Ye, I have long waited to see his force. He's quite powerful indeed having lead the coalition," Zhang He look confused by Zhao Yun's words.

"Oh, so Ju Shou and Xun Chen didn't convince you. Good, I'm trying to reverse their plot to get Yuan Shao to take Ye and Lord Han Fu's position as Governor of Ji zhou. Thought you're one of them and now you had no idea about the plot," Zhao Yun said.

"Xun Chen and Ju Shou plotting to have Han Fu surrender to Yuan Shao? I thought they're welcoming him as his troops needed provisions to prepare for their campaign against Dong Zhuo," Zhang He lead against the wall of the building. They're near the market district.

"Zhang He, if you don't help me stop them, the people of Ji zhou will suffer. This is like betraying a member of the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition, where's the honor in that?!" Zhao Yun urged.

"Ok, I'll help you there, in exchange, you'll let me ride on your beautiful white horse," Zhang He chuckled.

"Can't you catch your own white horse? Sheesh, so here's the plan…" Zhao Yun moved closer to Zhang He so no one can hear them. He tells the plan accordingly along with Xin Pi and Xin Ping's involvement.

"Interesting..., but to make this succeed, we'll have to set our troops for an ambush. Then make a fake welcome ceremony. I will talk with the gate captains about this. When the time is right, the gate will close shut leaving Yuan Shao without his strongest men Yan Liang and Wen Chou. We don't want to put ourselves in front of their filthy appearances," Zhang He rubbed his chin thinking about what Zhao Yun told him.

"Give them credit. They're worthy adversaries to us," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Then I will go and convince Xin Pi and Xin Ping to help and talk with the lord. We must not delay, Zhao Yun," Zhang He said.

"Indeed," Zhao Yun nodded. The two went to proceed the plan. Zhao Yun glad that Zhang He understands the consequence behind the annexing of the city. Boy, if Zhang He were to join Yuan Shao as a full time officer of him, then Zhao Yun will have a long period of crossing swords with Junyi as enemies within the political confusion.

To be concluded in part 2


	2. part 2 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/3K.

A/N: I change the length of the story to be a 3 part story. There are a few events that will result the outcome of this What If? Scenario. As for my new poll, Cao Zhi leads with Zhao Yun a vote behind. Definitely the obvious outcome. Yes, Cao Zhi was the one there for Zhen Ji . Zhao Yun is still the dream guy….heh. Hmm, Zhang He, Xiahou Dun, and Cao Cao haven't got voted yet. Keep up with those polls and of course I still have a few editing needed on my previous fics. I didn't think I'm that good of a writer at all.

What If Zhao Yun Revives The Coalition? Part 2 of 3

* * *

_"Without righteousness, there can be no peace."_

The next day at Ye….

As the morning rises, Zhao Yun and Zhang He get to work. The castle guards and gate keepers are notify by Zhang He on the plan then he convince Xin Ping to oppose the annexing of Han Fu. At first Xin Ping doesn't want to get involve, but learning about Zhao Yun's defection, he make up his mind and agrees to join. Then the most difficult part is convincing Xin Pi, the younger brother of Xin Ping.

"But Yuan Shao is one of the most distinguishing nobles of the Imperial Court and he lead the Coalition against Dong Zhuo. Why must I join to fight someone who is so powerful and this Zhao Yun appears to be nothing but a mere troublemaker disobeying his superior," Xin Pi frowned.

"Even if that is so, must one who has close ties with the imperial government abandon the cries of the emperor and his people from a tyrant and seek power for himself by plotting against another Han loyalist is the right person to govern this province? He's selling out the coalition allies, brother!" Xin Ping urged.

"I don't see the logic in this opposition. Han Fu is indeed powerless and Yuan Shao will do anything to save the Han even if it means scheming his allies to expand his influence further. That's how the way it works. The Han is already an empty shell and the emperor is nothing but a child," Xin Pi said.

The two brothers stare for a few minutes each have their own opinions on the matter. Xin Pi isn't implying he'll join Yuan Shao. He just don't want to put himself at risk and lay low.

"Very well, remain a cowardly minister. However, I will do anything to save the Empire by staying on the path of righteous. Thinking about Zhao Yun's plan, it's the right thing to do, but a huge risk and the people of Ye will be in turmoil the moment Yuan Shao's army arrives," Xin Ping said. He takes his pike and went to the barracks to notify the troops on Zhao Yun's plan.

Zhao Yun returns to Han Fu to report on the progress. The Governor of Ji zhou is very nervous and afraid to trust anyone, but the unexpected young hero.

"My lord, I'm here to report on the plan. The city guards and gate keepers all have made preparations for Yuan Shao's arrival. Now, the only thing left is Xun Chen and the conspirators," Zhao Yun reported. He was kneeling on his right and bowed to the nervous governor.

"And the Xin brothers?" Han Fu asked.

"Only I, my lord…" Xin Ping's voice echoed.

The two turn to see the older brother walk towards the audience.

"Xin Pi choose to betray me?" Han Fu shockingly panicked.

"Not betraying, he's laying low," Xin Ping explained.

"So that's three of us and there are two conspirators including Qu Yi who is lurking beyond this town," Zhao Yun said.

Suddenly a guard race into the court with the breaking news.

"My lord, Yuan Shao is approaching!" the guard alerted.

"If only someone near me can help me deal with this!" Han Fu whined.

"There's Lord Zhang Yang of Bing," Xin Ping mentioned.

"Zhang Yang is suppose to be dealing with the Xiongnu, so we're short of allies!" Han Fu whined.

"Rest assure, my lord. If we raise a disturbance around Hua Bei, then the lords there will join our aide to penetrate the Yuan fraction," Zhao Yun bowed as he finish speaking.

"We just seal his entire army from occupying Ye and punish Xun Chen and Ju Shou from conspiring right?" Xin Ping looked at Zhao Yun concerned of the success rate of that plan.

"Yes, we lure him inside the castle leaving the rest of his men outside the city gates. Zhang He will lead the guards to ambush Yuan Shao from the town while the gate guards keep an eye on Yuan Shao's main army outside of Ye," Zhao Yun said.

"Who else from Yuan Shao's army plotting this besides Qu Yi?" Xin Ping asked.

"Gao Gan. He is with Yuan Shao right now to make a signal for Qu Yi to lead them inside, however, I will deal with Qu Yi. You make sure Yuan Shao is surrounded and disarm his entire army hoping it won't turn out into a siege battle. I'm counting on you and Zhang He," Zhao Yun put a sly grin on his face as a confident expression.

"To be honest, I didn't think it will work. We're facing a 400 year old clan that descend the Han Imperial family. Yuan Shao led the coalition and has the support of the people," Xin Ping said.

"He may have led the coalition and now is taking advantage of a coalition member's position. I did not join Yuan Shao to make him a wannabe tyrant by taking advantage of the peoples needs," Zhao Yun said.

They're within the courtyard leading them into the streets of Ye. Zhang He finished the preparations and joined Zhao Yun and Xin Ping.

"The ambush unit is ready. May I question, why are we even doing this when there's a high possibly that this plan will not work?" Zhang He asked.

"It will work if you trust me enough Jinyi. I know Yuan Shao's weakness. He self proclaim himself as a man of honor, his inability to remain true in himself lead to indecisiveness. He will dare not attack this peaceful city since it was threaten by the Yellow Turbans," Zhao Yun looked at Zhang He with the same grin.

"Lets hope we don't screw this up. I don't want to have to deal with the likes of Wen Chou and Yan Liang," Zhang He sighed.

"Xun Chen and Ju Shou must be lurking around. I shall deal with those two while Junyi returns to the ambush unit until the time comes," Xin Ping walked to the left part of the city in search for the conspirators while Zhang He return to his position. Now the time has come for Zhao Yun to make amends with his greatest enemy.

Later at Jiang Xia…

Sun Jian wasted no time to advance his army across the Chang Jiang. Joining him are his veteran officers and the two young squires Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. Sun Jian's fleet amassed near Xu Kou where Cai He notice the navy and hurried to Jiang Xia to warn Huang Zu.

People of Jing are panicking. Unexpected hostilities swarming the peaceful province and only the Lord of Jing Liu Biao is to blame.

At Xiang Yang Castle…

"My lords, Sun Jian attacks Jiang Xia!" the soldier reported. This brings commotion in the audience.

Liu Biao has a group of scholars who are the Jian An seven. They discuss civil matters with him along with accessing new talent into his ranks. One of his wisest is Kuai Liang.

"I'm aware of the Tiger of Jiang Dong's ridicule because all his men died on the way back to his den. He's a traitor holding that imperial seal on his filthy paws," Liu Biao mocked.

"My lord, allow me to lead the troops and rescue Huang Zu?" Cai Mao requested.

"No need to risk yourself from that animal. Kuai Liang, do you have a plan in mind?" Liu Biao looked at his advisor. Kuai Liang is having a vision and his younger brother Kuai Yue shrug to wonder what he sees.

"Ahhh, the tiger's time has come. We should lure him into a trap by setting it near the woods by nightfall when his army camp near the gates of Xiang Yang," Kuai Liang advised.

"A tiger hunt is the most particular plan to our situation," Liu Biao happily agreed.

"What kind of trap, Liang?" Kuai Yue asked.

"Arrows and Stones," Kuai Liang coldly answered.

"That's rather too violent of an ambush," Yi Ji surprisely terrified and impressed of the plan.

"And that's what we live for," Liu Biao glared.

"Savage man deserves a savage death," Lady Cai nodded.

"By all means my dear, tell me what you think of his wife Wu Guotai?" Liu Biao grinned.

And Liu Biao's ministers along with his wife discuss a lot of things about the Sun family, some are disturbingly insulting.

Back in Jiang Xia…

Sun Jian occupied Jiang Xia with Huang Zu now in the Tiger's gasps. One down, one more to go. Sun Ce crack his knuckles while Zhou Yu stays calm, but stares at the prisoner.

"Why is Liu Biao's army so slow, pop?" Sun Ce asked.

"A bunch of mediocre officers are the cause of slow building military. Liu Biao's force is just a bunch of scholars that will soon be wetting their pants. I will make him pay for the lives of my men," Sun Jian then turn to his men and chant, "Jing will soon be ours!"

"Yeah!!"

"It's too soon to celebrate, Wentai," Cheng Pu said.

"Indeed, we have one more city before this is over," Zhou Yu nodded.

"Come my tigers, we march to Xiang Yang and Huang Zu will join us as our prisoner," Sun Jian rallied.

"I'm joining with a dead man that is!" Huang Zu scowled.

"You'll be dead first, if your boss don't give me my demands to surrender," Sun Jian scoffed.

"Dead man walking!!" Huang Zu taunted.

"Hahaha, that is funny for the first five minutes," Sun Ce laughed pointing at the disgrace prisoner. It was a rush hour for Sun Jian's army and all the troops of Liu Biao had surrendered.

Back in the north at Ye…

"Lord Yuan Shao, we're approaching the gates. Qu Yi will give the signal to let the guards open it," Shen Pei said.

"I don't take Qu Yi's arrogance. If he fail, he'll be executed," Yuan Shao glared at his closes associate.

"Han Fu is too incompetent. I trust Qu Yi will not fail us, my lord," Gao Gan said.

"Incompetent or arrogance? One of them will signify a potential weakness," Tian Feng thought suspiciously.

"Han Fu is stupider. Qu Yi got Xun Chen and Ju Shou to back up," Feng Ji stated.

"Yet, the guards have not been aware of our presence here. The gates are still shut," Guo Tu said.

At the other side of the gate in Ye, Zhang He got the word from the gate captain that Yuan Shao is near the front side of the gate. Time is essence, hoping this risk of a plan succeed and Junyi will not have to go through ugly consequences.

"Open the gate," Zhang He ordered. The gatekeepers nodded and open the main gate. In the front side of the gate, Yuan Shao's army reacts by the dramatic entrance of their leader.

"Its about time they open the main gate. I'm getting worried about the delay," Yuan Shao kicks his horse and becomes the first to enter the city.

Shen Pei goes second along with Gao Gan. Then Guo Tu and Feng Ji on the next row behind Shen Pei and Gao Gan. Finally, Tian Feng is the last person to enter behind the rest with a couple of troops marching through the main gate.

"Wen Chou, do you find this a little odd with the delay?" Yan Liang turns to his sworn brother Wen Chou.

"It's probably Qu Yi, then again our lord will have his new base of operations once Han Fu surrenders to us. By the way, this been bothering me since we got here. Do you know where the new recruit is? He's supposed to be on my unit at the first row," Wen Chou said.

"That Zhao Yun kid? I have no idea. He'll be punished for not assigning his duty. Zhao Yun is one cocky kid to have made it to the rank of major on the exam," Yan Liang scanned the rear to see if the new guy isn't with them.

"He only joined us a few days ago when we returned from the Coalition. I don't like him, but his passive efforts in the exams says a lot about his talent," Wen Chou grunted.

After a few moments, Zhang He signal the gatekeepers to close the main gate. Quickly, they shut it fast right in front of Yan Liang and Wen Chou.

"What the hell!? Lord Yuan Shao!" Yan Liang alerted his lord who is at the same time confused of the sudden blunder.

Zhang He's ambush units surrounds Yuan Shao and his men who are the only ones inside the city while Yan Liang, Wen Chou, Jiang Yiqu, Gao Lan, and Chunyu Qiong are halt by archers on top of the main gate roof.

"I don't believe it…" Feng Ji choked.

"Lay down your arms, Yuan Shao!" Zhang He warned.

"Zhang He, what is the meaning of this!? I come here as a guest of Lord Han Fu and you dare bring this insolence! Explain yourself!," Yuan Shao raise his Sword of Kings pointing the tip of the blade at Zhang He.

"There has been a change of plans. Lord Han Fu has ordered me to seize you. He'll meet you out here in a moment. I'm quite displeasing to find out this isn't the real reason for you being here, my lord," Zhang He explained.

"What are you talking about? The Lord been invited here by Lord Han Fu!" Guo Tu urged.

"If you make one move, then you'll regret bringing terror upon this peaceful town. Now call your men to lay down their arms!" Zhang He once again warned.

Xin Ping later arrive with his men dragging the conspirators Xun Chen and Ju Shou babbling about.

"Let me go! Let me go you fools!" Xun Chen struggled to break free, but Xin Ping's men restrain him. Ju Shou on the other hand look shocked and can't speak for this surprising turn of events.

"Silence, traitor! You will pay for tricking the governor, Xun Chen. Better hope your brother Xun Yu request you to be pardoned for the crime of deceiving the lord," Xin Ping scolded.

"Xun Chen was caught? Then that means…." Gao Gan looks as shocked as Ju Shou. It was originally his idea to have Han Fu surrender Ji to Yuan Shao and now that plan fail.

"Who could have figure out the plot to annexing Han Fu?" Tian Feng thought.

"Lord Yuan Shao, on behalf of Lord Han Fu, you are no longer welcome here. Call off your army and return to Nan Pi at once," Xin Ping said.

"Xin Ping, let me see Lord Han Fu?" Yuan Shao demanded.

"Lord Han Fu does not wish to speak with a thief now leave!" Xin Ping warned.

"Thief?! Since when do I have petty desires to steal his possessions?" Yuan Shao asked.

"The moment I left you army," anonymous voice echoed.

Zhao Yun along with Han Fu shows up with the head of Qu Yi. Moments ago, Qu Yi was found inside the castle preparing to threaten Han Fu into surrendering to Yuan Shao in order for the plot to carry out, but Zhao Yun found him in time and the two clashed into a duel. It was rather short and his head was brought in front of the conspirators and the Yuan fraction.

"Looking for Qu Yi, Benshu? He was indeed arrogant and I killed him," Zhao Yun raised the head of Qu Yi. Han Fu's face is fill with hot anger and Xun Chen becomes terrified.

"Who in blazes are you!?" Yuan Shao's outburst brings confusion among his officers and troops.

"Why don't you ask one of your officers who recruited me," Zhao Yun grinned.

In the front of the Main Gate…

"We've been set up, Yan Liang!" Wen Chou scanned above the gate where the archers are pointing their arrows at him and his comrades.

"What is going on back there? Lord Yuan Shao inside with the rest of our men," Jiang Yiqu said.

"It's a set up," Yan Liang said.

In the back of the Main Gate…

"I didn't recruit him," Shen Pei denied.

"Me either. Wen Chou had once went to draft some men on our way back," Gao Gan said.

"So, it was you! You dare betray me?" Yuan Shao glares at the person he dislike the most.

"And when I did, what was your intention being here, 'my lord'?" Zhao Yun glared back at his greatest foe.

"That is none of your business traitor!" Yuan Shao boomed. His voice gather the attention of the people who are watching the confusion.

"It's my personal business to deal with corrupted bastards who are manipulating the Imperial Court and the people! That's the main reason I joined you and now your petty ambitions insult me!" Zhao Yun urged back.

"You have no right to speak freely of your superiors! You dare accuse me of manipulating the Imperial Court and the people!" Yuan Shao scolded.

"You have no right to deceive those who depend on your," Zhao Yun expression changed to a dreadful cold one.

"I'm the leader of the coalition! Your point?" Yuan Shao raised his eyebrow awaiting Zhao Yun's reply.

"You betrayed the coalition and have one of Han Fu's men conspire with your men to force him to surrender to you.….that's my point," Zhao Yun replied.

"That's not true! We're just welcoming him to borrow resources from our lord!" Ju Shou lied.

"And why did Qu Yi tried to threat me you fool?!" Han Fu throw something at Ju Shou to keep his mouth shut.

"Qu Yi is an idiot," Yuan Shao excused.

"You can keep coming up with excuses, Benshu. But it's pathetic the way your true colors show," Zhao Yun said.

"….."

"Oh my, this is becoming an interesting battle of words," Zhang He chuckled.

"Zhang He, open the gate and keep our men armed and ready whenever Yuan Shao's army dares to resist," Zhao Yun commanded.

Zhang He nods and summon the gatekeepers to open the main gate. Upon opening the gate, Yan Liang and Wen Chou witness the mastermind behind the blunder and the traitor.

"I knew it!" Wen Chou stares at Zhao Yun.

"Zhang He?" Gao Lan thought as he look shocked of what happened.

"Ah, hello Gao Lan. Forgive me, but don't take this personal," Zhang He said.

"You know him!?" Yan Liang glared at Gao Lan, but the latter didn't say another word.

"You're making a big mistake, Han Fu. I'll be back with the whole army to bring down your useless presence in the face of this land," Yuan Shao said turning his horse directly out of the city.

"You should have decided that from the very beginning you numbskull!" Han Fu shouted. The entire Yuan fraction retreat back to Nan Pi.

"You traitor, after we employ you into our ranks!" Wen Chou shouted at Zhao Yun.

"Guess we won't be sparring until then," Zhao Yun threw the head of Qu Yi at Wen Chou and then crossed his arms.

"Brat!" Wen Chou barked.

Tian Feng, before he join with the rest of the Yuan fraction, he gets one more look at the man who stopped the annexation. Who is Zhao Yun? Is he more than just a mere local boy? Tian Feng wonder if he knew about his father, but have no clear evidence on that.

"Sigh, you're safe for now, my lord. They won't try to relinquish Ye as long as I remain as a guest officer of your ranks," Zhao Yun bowed.

"What amaze me is how your plan works. Tell me, Zhao Yun, who is your teacher? Did you study under any scholar?" Xin Ping asked.

"It's a secret. Forgive me, but I can't reveal that," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Why do you always have to be so secretive of your personal occupation? Really…, Zhao Yun always a man of mystery," Zhang He glared at the squire.

"For a squire, you have the talent of an extraordinary general," Han Fu praised.

"And now for those two…" Xin Ping turn face to the conspirators.

Xun Chen and Ju Shou gulped and watch the enraging lord glare at them for their treachery. One way to escape is begging for forgiveness.

"Mercy! We just wanted Lord Yuan Shao to invite a banquet and borrow resources, my lord!" Xun Chen begged.

"It does include robbing my position as Governor of Ji Zhou...Guards, get them out of my town!" Han Fu ordered.

"No! We beg you!" Ju Shou begged. But there is no answer and the people exchange glares at the two conspirators and they are finally thrown out of Ye. They hurried to join Yuan Shao at Nan Pi in order to redeem themselves.

A day later…

Xin Pi been laying low after yesterday's incident. He is standing at the audience along with him is a newly recruited Cui Yan who decided to work for Han Fu after learning about yesterday's incident. Two new officers recruit by Xin Ping, Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang also joins Han Fu's army.

Today, Han Fu is about to make an announcement. Zhao Yun is still a guest, but that is about to change.

"Today, I summon you here on a special announcement. We have survived the worst yesterday and now my force has three new recruits and among our ranks is Zhao Yun the guest officer who is still a ronin. Zhao Yun, what is the main reason you joined Yuan Shao?" Han Fu asked.

Zhao Yun walk in front of the throne and bowed to the governor.

"My reasons is to join the Coalition against Dong Zhuo. It's my only reason involving the chaos that purge our land and the troublesome conspiracy within the Imperial Court," Zhao Yun's words brought gossips around the audience.

"Indeed, the land is in chaos. What better reason to end it than gathering the lords together to oppose Dong Zhuo's tyranny. Unfortunately, Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shu no longer decide to continue fighting. Gongsun Zan, Tao Qian, Liu Biao, and Sun Jian were busy with their own personal problems. Kong Rong, Liu Bei, and Ma Teng are the only minor lords who were left with little resolve," Han Fu sighed.

"But we can bring them back together by writing another imperial edict," Zhao Yun suggested.

"I agree!" Xin Ping nodded.

Xin Pi on the other hand finds this worrisome, "I doubt the lords will answer the call of arms."

"I know Yuan Shu and Cao Cao will not answer since they already giving up the cause. Cao Cao, I'm not very sure, but Yuan Shu on the other hand is having disputes with Liu Biao," Han Fu rubbed his chin.

"Lord Han Fu, I've met Liu Bei before joining here. He seems more edgar to rejoin if the coalition is revive," Cui Yan said.

"Really?! Then that's one person we shall contact! Any other suggestions?" Han Fu happily asked.

"We're still finding new talent into the ranks. There were rumors of the Zhen family at Zhongshan. Unfortunately, Zhen Yun, Zhen Xi, Zhen Shuo, and Zhen De 1 are rumor to be joining Yuan Shao," Zhang He inveiled.

"Damn, we can't let the late Lord Zhen Yi's family join Yuan Shao," Han Fu cringed.

"……." Zhao Yun frowned. He knew it will come to this unless the only option now is to defeat Yuan Shao before the coalition can be revive.

"I will go as an envoy to Liu Bei and request an alliance along with rejoining the newly formed Coalition," Cui Yan requested.

"By all means, go and give my regards to Liu Bei," Han Fu nodded.

Cui Yan went ahead to do his duty.

"I shall continue gathering talent," Xin Pi bowed and left.

Xin Ping, Zhang He, Lu Xiang, Lu Kuang, and Zhao Yun are the only ones left in the audience.

"Xin Ping, the four of you shall drill the troops for preparations against Yuan Shao," Han Fu assigned.

"Certainly, my lord," Xin Ping bowed. Zhang He and the Lu boys assign their duties at the barracks.

With no officers left to assign, Han Fu gets off his seat and walk towards his guest. He's lucky to have a guest officer capable of defending his city now that Zhao Yun save his life. There's one thing left in Han Fu's mind. He wish this man will accept this outrageous offer.

"Zhao Yun, I can't thank you enough for yesterday so in order to repay you for your kindness…" Han Fu's words cut off as Zhao Yun speaks.

"No need to thank me. I do what I believe is righteous. Yuan Shao had insulted me and I made the decision to turn against him even if it's a single evil flaw on their part," Zhao Yun modestly said.

"I believe you're doing the right thing. If you didn't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life living a lie…." Han Fu looked at his guest with a grim face.

"….."

"Don't let it bother you anymore. He insulted those who look up to him as the former leader of the coalition. Now, before we go to war against Yuan Shao, I will like to entrust you this offer. Please, I beg you ...entrust the seal of office as Governor of Ji Zhou on my behalf," Han Fu gracefully bowed to the unexpected hero.

Zhao Yun eyes widen, he can't believe this. Han Fu is giving away his position that was entrusted by the Han Emperor to a mere peasant. Is this the will of heaven? Or is this a petty bribe? What if he accept? Will Han Fu's officers obey the new lord?

"I…I…But…" Zhao Yun struggle to get an answer.

"Because you saved my life, I will serve you as a minister and guide you to your duty to restore the Han Dynasty. Please accept this offer and I will inform my officers to serve you as your officers," Han Fu again requested.

To be concluded

* * *

1. Zhen De, Zhen Shuo, and Zhen Xi are Zhen Ji's relatives who serve the Han historically. If you like any information on Zhen Ji's family, PM me!


	3. part 3 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k and other 3k Chinese relate games like Legends of the 3k Heroes from Userjoy and TS Online.

A/N: We're finally in the conclusion of the fic. Some lords like Bronx reviewed, may not care about dealing with Dong Zhuo while he still has his hands on the Imperial Court and the Emperor. Boy wasn't that heartless when the region lords had disputes with one another and only a handful of few lords still have the passion to oppose Dong Zhuo hoping another coalition and settle it once and for all. This will have a happy ending. Beware, it might be longer than part 2 due to the revelations. As for the scene in part 2 between Han Fu and Zhao Yun, that will be explained here. Hint: Han Fu is still the Governor of Ji Zhou

What If Zhao Yun Revives The Coalition? part 3 of 3

* * *

Two days later…

When Yuan Shao returns to Nan Pi, the first thing he did is to mobilize his entire army with the rest of his officers joining up. His youngest son, Yuan Shang has not come to age yet, but always stay by his father's side as his older brothers Yuan Xi and Yuan Tan continue to prepare the army to attack Han Fu and the traitor Zhao Yun.

"Wen Chou, why didn't you tell me about that young man before he dare to disrupt my visit?" Yuan Shao asked.

"Forgive me, my lord. He wasn't much of a threat. He's just some random guy who wants to enlist. He had taken an exam before we can judge his abilities, the officials gave the results and we promote him into my unit. We didn't expect him to turn against us," Wen Chou explained.

"That brat seems more talented to be of much a threat! If only you bring him to me earlier, I would have been able to discipline him to cooperate with me! He humiliate me in front of the people of Ji and now they look down upon me as a corrupted general," Yuan Shao slammed his fist at the table where his officers were gathered.

"Isn't it obvious…." Tian Feng thought.

"What needs to be done is we ask Gongsun Zan for aid in attacking Han Fu by spreading rumors that Han Fu intends to make himself emperor," Guo Tu suggested.

"That's already been planned before that young fool oppose me," Yuan Shao glared at Guo Tu. His advisor better make another plan.

"He shall be arriving to Nan Pi, my lord. We can set a meeting between you and Gongsun Zan to discuss the matter," Feng Ji said.

"But, can we trust that white horse idiot?" Shen Pei questioned.

"He's brash and has a personal problem with Liu Yu. This shouldn't be hard to trust him," Yuan Shao nodded.

"And manipulate him…." Tian Feng sighed.

"Were you saying something, Tian Feng?" Yuan Shao twitched his eyebrow staring at another of his advisors.

"Ahem…just mumbling, my lord," Tian Feng said. He avoid getting scolded as his lord had a temper if something annoys him.

Suddenly, Xun Chen and Ju Shou begging not to get punished for failing Yuan Shao.

"Forgive us, my lord! We didn't expect the annexation to fail…" Xun Chen said.

"If it wasn't for Qu Yi's foolish act into threaten Han Fu, then he would have made up his mind and allowed you to be invited," Ju Shou said.

"Even if that works, we still have that traitor staring at us in the eye," Wen Chou said.

"Along with Han Fu's men Xin Ping and Zhang He," Yan Liang added.

"It doesn't matter, Qu Yi failed us. He let his arrogance consume and fought this Zhao Yun," Tian Feng said.

"Qu Yi's stronger than he looks, but how could that traitor beat him? How did Zhao Yun find out?" Gao Gan wondered.

"My lord, I have information that Zhao Yun lives in Chang Shan," Wen Chou informed.

"He's a bum from the mountain?" Yuan Shao started. He gets off his chair and glance at one of his strongest officers gripping his hands on Wen Chou's scarf.

"Y..Yes, in a way, he's the bum from the mountain…" Wen Chou nodded.

Yuan Shao let go and slowly scan his entire crew at the meeting room. He's been outwit by a mere peasant from a town miles away from Ye.

"An insolence bum….oppose me…" Yuan Shao muttered.

"Even a poor bum can complete with an arrogant rich man," Tian Feng thought.

"Unacceptable!" Yuan Shang mocked.

"I agree with the young lord," Shen Pei nodded.

"Lord Yuan Shao! It's urgent, Lord Han Fu has formed an alliance with Liu Bei and Kong Rong!" the soldier reported.

"What? Liu Bei of Ping Yuan and Kong Rong of Bei Hai?" Yuan Shao asked.

"Y..yes sir! The three of them agree on a joint coalition! It won't be long till Han Fu takes advantage of our current state," the soldier said.

"To think Han Fu has finally gotten this wise…" Ju Shou look shocked.

"Hahaha…what insolent. Liu Bei and Kong Rong are weak compare to us. Is that alliance is suppose to make me fear that useless twerp?" Yuan Shao laughed.

"They underestimate us. Liu Bei is weak and has no influence other than having a part of the Yellow Turban Rebellion in the volunteer forces. Kong Rong is a descendant of Confucius founder Kong Qiu, but has no real influence compare to his ancestor," Xun Chen said.

"What a bunch of losers gathered to fight us!" Yan Liang shouted.

"We've seen how weak Kong Rong's officers are after the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition. Liu Bei has two brainless barbarians Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, and a useless emissary Jian Yong," Guo Tu said.

"Heh, nothing special," Yuan Shang crossed his arms acting like a spoiled brat just like his father.

Meanwhile at Jing…

Sun Jian lead a prolong siege battle at Xiang Yang. The city is impregnable, but The Tiger's patient allows his men to rant continuous taunts at Liu Biao's officers. Especially Liu Biao's strongest officer Huang Zhong who never been enticed by the taunts. He stare his eyes on Sun Jian predicting the success rate of Kuai Liang's strategy. He's been assign to lead the ambush party as soon as he's ready.

"So, this will decide the fate of the Tiger of Jiang Dong. My arrow never miss, but something tells me the man has no fear of death and vow to redeem the lives of his falling comrades. Impressive general…" Huang Zhong thought.

"Huang Zhong," a voice heard behind the archery master.

"Cai Mao…" Huang Zhong muttered.

"Look at these idiots swarming about. Bet you can bulleye every single one of them with that bow of yours," Cai Mao said pointing the back of Huang Zhong equipped with a bow.

"Are we just doing this to blackmail Sun Jian for having found the Imperial Seal, Cai Mao? He could be returning it to the Emperor if another Anti Dong Zhou Coalition is form," Huang Zhong gritted his teeth.

"Heh, relax. Anyone who possess the Imperial Seal is bound to turn into a tyrant," Cai Mao smirked.

"Like Dong Zhou who is threaten the young lord! Would Sun Jian do that?! I don't want anything to do with this, but it's my job to get paid by greed scum like you who swarm around Lord Liu Biao's back along with your snake sister. Greed rich corrupted bastards, why do they give Han Dynasty a bad name…." Huang Zhong finished and left to do his duty.

"You'll be getting pay highly…Huang Zhong," Cai Mao said. He wave at the ambush units as they follow him to the ambush site where they plot to kill Sun Jian.

Inside Sun Jian's tent…

"I'm going to let you go, since Liu Biao can't come out and surrender to me," Sun Jian said.

"Why would he surrender to a theft like you possessing the imperial seal? If you let me go, you're a dead man," Huang Zu scoffed.

"You keep calling me a dead man and I'll make you a dead man first," Sun Jian said. He ordered his men to release Huang Zu and send him off back to his lord.

"Father, why don't you kill him now. I'm getting tired of him hearing the same phrase over and over," Sun Ce asked.

"……"

"It's obvious something is bound to happen once he regroups with Liu Biao," Zhou Yu crossed his arms and try to think of the situation.

Liu Biao did not make a move after they surrounded the city. Liu Biao's officers are weak compare to Sun Jian's. What could they possible be up to?

Cheng Pu enter the tent and bow to his lord.

"Huang Zu been send back to the city. We haven't made a move for 5 hours and our men still taunting at Liu Biao's men. What are our orders now, Wentai?" Cheng Pu said.

"Hmmm, tell our men to fall back. We'll camp away from the city to the port," Sun Jian ordered.

"What?!" his men unison.

"If we can't scare them away, my tigers, we make them our bait. Huang Zu is the bait," Sun Jian smirked.

"My lord, what do you mean by 'We make them our bait'?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"They want me dead, son. I'll let them believe I will die by their hands," Sun Jian rubbed his chin.

"What are you talking about, father!?" Sun Ce looked at his father confused.

"I knew you will be the most heart broken of my death, Ce. So, I want you to lead my army this time. I'll be with Huang Gai to make a private unit," Sun Jian said.

"What kind of plan you have in mind?" Zhu Zhi asked.

" I'll tell you all once we reach the port," Sun Jian grinned.

Huang Zu and Cai Mao, later on….

"They're retreating!" A soldier shouted.

"He must be scared to death that he'll be a dead man," Huang Zu crossed his arms.

"Our ambush party is standing by at the woods. Sun Jian must be going into the port to get his last words with his men before he goes to hell. I shall inform my brother in law," Cai Mao said. He went inside the castle leaving Huang Zu watching Sun Jian's army retreat.

"You want me dead first, Sun Jian. Lets see if you try," Huang Zu thought.

At the port that night…

"It's too big of a risk father!" Sun Ce protested.

"I know, but would you rather have Liu Biao hiding inside his castle making out with his whore all day than have a prolonged siege battle at Xiang Yang? Also, Yuan Shu isn't going to aid us, so this plan is our only bet to win and avenge my humiliation," Sun Jian said.

"What is my reason being in the private unit?" Huang Gai questioned.

"You'll dress our men in peasant attire and get yourself inside Xiang Yang castle. When the time comes, Sun Ce will lead the main forces to attack the castle. It's risky and my life is too important to each and everyone of you, so I ask you to cooperate even if it looks could kill me," Sun Jian said.

"…." Sun Ce frowned.

Sun Jian pat his hand on Sun Ce's shoulder. And whispered to his son, "Emotions can be a potential weakness, my son. Liu Biao will take advantage of that. Whatever you do, pretend that you're going to recover my remains."

Sun Ce eyes widen as he struggle to either stop his father's recklessness or let the plan set in motion. When he looks at his best friend, Zhou Yu gives him an encouraging nod. Will this work? If this fail, it'll be the moment that will change his life forever.

"Ok, lets show Liu Biao what it means to fear the Tiger of Jiang Dong!" Sun Jian rallied.

Between Xiang Yang castle and the port town…

"Huang Zhong is leading the ambush unit. I'm going to lure Sun Jian over here since he wants me dead first. Getting entice like that gives me pleasure to do the deed as his maker," Huang Zu thought. He kicked his horse and heads to Sun Jian's forces at the port.

As he reach his destination, the Tiger is seen a few yards away next to his son. They're probably giving one last father and son moment. It's heartwarming to Huang Zu, too bad this will be the only time they fought together in the same battle. Death is too sweet of a place for heroes. Huang Zu on the other hand is the disciple of death itself.

"DEAD MAN!!" Huang Zu shouted as loud as he could.

Sun Jian turns to find out who is shouting. To his surprise, the bait show up. It's time to make his move.

"Remember the plan, Sun Ce. No matter what happens to me!" Sun Jian warned. He hurried on his horse and prepares to chase after Huang Zu or literally pretend to take the bait.

"Father, I won't let you down!" Sun Ce said.

"Come on Tiger! Come and get my head first if you can! Hahahah!" Huang Zu taunted.

Sun Jian didn't listen, but continue to chase after Huang Zu.

The pursuit went hot as the length of the chase reaches to the woods. This is the site where the ambush party is set to attack.

"So, he comes. I shall just shoot one arrow. Just one arrow that will be enough to accomplish my duty," Huang Zhong thought.

Once Sun Jian is ahead of Huang Zu. The latter started to panic because the plan must not fail. Huang Zu passed the ambush site as the arrows and rocks started to shoot at Sun Jian.

"Just as I expected," Sun Jian thought, He deflected a couple of arrows and rocks with his sword as he halt his pursuit, then another arrow hits him and Sun Jian eyes widen. He quickly falls out of his horse and lay dead.

Silence resolves the incident.

"Did we get him?" Huang Zu thought. He turns his horse around and slowly approach Sun Jian's corpse. The ambush unit reveal themselves and stare at the 'dead' general.

"….." Huang Zhong kicked Sun Jian on the rib softly. The tiger did not move. It appears he's dead.

"He's dead alright! Ha!" Huang Zu raised his sword victorious.

"….." Huang Zhong emotionlessly stare at Sun Jian's corpse and then dismiss his duty.

"Leaving so soon, Huang Zhong? This is the moment of true!" Huang Zu grinned.

"I have no compliments with you…" Huang Zhong coldly replied and vanished the site.

"He's too green," Huang Zu scoffed.

Huang Zu's men pick up Sun Jian and send him to Liu Biao. It's time for the Tiger's funeral. Huang Zu's laugher can be heard the entire woods.

As the woods return to it's quietness. A band of dark figures emerge and follow the road to Xiang Yang castle.

At Xiang Yang castle…

"Well done. We have removed the nuisance," Cai Mao congratulated.

"Hahaha! He never listen to me and look what brought him now!" Huang Zu pointed at the presumably dead Sun Jian.

"One arrow?!" A commoner shockingly said.

"The Tiger of Jian Dong is dead," another commoner said.

"And he was the strongest in the Coalition…" the soldier said.

Huang Zu gets closer to the 'dead' Sun Jian and raise his wine for a glorious promotion.

"To the infamous pirate hunter and son of a lowly merchant! Let his death be the rise of our lord's power!" Huang Zu shouted.

"And let my soul be reborn as the angel of death!" Sun Jian emerged.

The entire army of Liu Biao look at Sun Jian in shock. It's surreal! Sun Jian lives! Huang Zu drops his wine has his mouth opened with a speechless expression.

"Y…you…you're…." Huang Zu choked.

Sun Jian's private unit lead by Huang Gai reveal themselves from the mob.

"Now!" Huang Gai shouted.

Sun Jian's men quickly take advantage of the demoralized soldiers of Liu Biao. Cai Mao hurried to summon the reserves. He can't believe he's seeing a ghost that is hunting it's prey. The terror of Jiang Dong rapid offense tearing the larger army apart. Commoners try to avoid the conflict by getting out of the line of fire and watch horrify.

"Huang Gai, open the main gate! The main army must be waiting for the signal!" Sun Jian ordered.

Huang Gai nodded and threw one of his opponents 15 feet to the air and swings his rod hard at the enemy and went to open the main gate.

"Hurry, kill Sun Jian for good!" Cai Mao screamed in anguish.

Huang Zu is still shaking in fear and didn't even fight. It's like he is paralyze by the reckoning. He wanted to commit suicide, but his mind is all consumed by fear. Fear of the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

Cai Mao's siblings attacked Sun Jian, but one by one, they fall into the Sun family blade.

"Where is Liu Biao!" Sun Jian roared.

Sun Jian's men continue to attack every incoming soldier storming towards their encircling formation. Huang Gai, meanwhile open the main gate as the rest of the army lead by Sun Ce storm into the castle with a tiger roar.

"Capture Liu Biao my tigers!" Sun Jian commanded.

The entire army search for Liu Biao while the rest continue fighting. Sun Ce is amaze how his father survived. Zhou Yu engaged a duel with Cai Mao.

"You must be Liu Biao's inside man am I correct?" Zhou Yu unsheathe his sword.

"And you're the girly son of your father," Cai Mao swing his blade as Zhou Yu parries the first strike.

The fight continued on till morning dawn. At the halls of the castle, Liu Biao went to see what the commotion is until enemy soldiers charge inside his palace and seized him and his family.

"How can this be? I thought Sun Jian is dead?" Liu Biao look horrified. Kuai Liang surrendered along with the rest of the Jian An. Lady Cai shaking out of the grip of the soldiers dragging her, but couldn't escape.

Back outside, Sun Jian turns to see his bait paralyzed in fear. He slowly approach him tapping his sword softly on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Huang Zu? You never seen a Dead Man walking towards you, eh?" Sun Jian grinned.

"S..S…Stay away from me!!" Huang Zu backed off.

"ROAR!" Sun Jian screamed.

Huang Zu shaking his legs and dropped covering his body on the ground like a worthless weakling.

"Hahaha, you loss your fearless attitude. I'm the most dangerous man in the south and fear is my friend ever since I grew up as a pirate hunter and joined the imperial army. You on the other hand, Huang Zu, grew up a superstitious cowardly lot! What a disgrace seeing you turn into that state. You're not even worth killing anymore," Sun Jian said.

With that, Sun Jian went inside the hall to meet Liu Biao face to face. Huang Zu, still shaking, finds a dagger and commit suicide.

After the battle….

Sun Jian secured Xiang Yang and now controls Jing. But, it's the main reason of his campaign. In front of him are the prisoners. Cai Mao was wounded earlier in a duel with Zhou Yu. He didn't look at Sun Jian and just mutter to himself.

"Liu Biao, you don't look so good in the morning. The sun sure looks beautiful with the entire city covered in blood," Sun Jian said.

"…….finish it…." Liu Biao stared at his enemy.

"But, first, why did you attack me? My men were disarmed and tired after endless battles in the Coalition. I was the damn Van and you all treat me wrongly after everything I did for the glory of the Han and you call yourself a "Liu"," Sun Jian glared.

"….."

"It's the Imperial Seal isn't it?" Sun Jian asked.

"…."

"Very well, get your bastardized family out of my life. Go roam the wilderness living in exile or in shelter at Yuan Shao's," Sun Jian said. He order his men to release the prisoners and escort him out to the gate.

"Why did you bring him up?" Liu Biao asked.

"Excuse me?" Sun Jian twitched his eyebrow.

"Yuan Shao. Why did you mention his name?" Liu Biao again asked.

"Because he's the head huncho of this non sense since he was the leader of the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition. The ringleader behind all this. You get the Imperial Seal and Yuan Shao would make you emperor replacing the imprisoned child in the depths of those vultures from Dong Zhuo!" Sun Jian answered.

"See, that's bull, Gongjin. They're blackmailing my father," Sun Ce glared at his best friend.

"Now go, get out of here with your lapdogs and two gold whore! Don't let Yuan Shu catch you. I send a word to him that you have the imperial seal so he can hurry to steal it from you!" Sun Jian moved away to allow Liu Biao's family leave the city.

"You..you didn't…?" Liu Biao choked.

"I've send messages to Yuan Shu, Cao Cao, Kong Zhou, Liu Yan, and every lord, but Yuan Shao for a Imperial Seal hunt. Roam the wilderness and find a good place to hide before you get chased by them," Sun Jian advised.

"You're bluffing!" Kuai Yue protested.

"I'm not bluffing and the lords seek the very thing in their wildest dreams," Sun Jian said.

Liu Biao's family waste no time and got on their horses and flee from Jing. After they left, Sun Jian takes a seat and shudder at the pain where the arrow hit.

"Father, you need to treat that wound," Sun Ce said.

"Yes, please send a physician," Sun Jian nodded. He stopped the bleeding during the battle, but the wound still needs to be treated. It's not so deep, but he wonder who shot the arrow at him in a spot where it wouldn't kill him.

"My lord, you knew they were plotting to ambush you," Zhou Yu said.

"Yes, the moment I notice their resistance. That's why I ordered the army to retreat in order to set the plan of faking my death. Huang Zu was the bait," Sun Jian nodded.

"That's too risky, but I'm glad it worked," Zhou Yu smiled. All of his comrades exchange looks, Han Dang, Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, Zhu Zhi, Sun Jing, and all those who put their lives on the line have earn their redemption.

Back in Ji Zhou…

Yuan Shao's army stood at Jie Qiao waiting for the arrival of Gongsun Zan's army. His whole army consist of his most trusted men. He leaves his sons to defend the only city he governs.

"……" Tian Feng is having doubts of Yuan Shao co existing with Gongsun Zan.

His lord is underestimating the allied forces of Han Fu, Liu Bei, and Kong Rong. Gongsun Zan is friends with Liu Bei, would he fight his own friend for Yuan Shao? It wouldn't make sense. Then again, Yuan Shao will allow to share Ji zhou with Gongsun Zan if they win this war.

"This is what we call the world's strongest alliance. Gongsun Zan and myself," Yuan Shao bragged.

"Gongsun Zan controls a large army with the wuwan supporting him," Feng Ji said.

"I will have it all after I'm done with that bum and his pitiful alliance," Yuan Shao nodded.

"So now you want to rob Gongsun Zan and his White Riders? What else is new?" Tian Feng thought.

"My lord, look!" Shen Pei pointed at the south side of Jie Qiao. The opposing alliance of Han Fu and Liu Bei arrive.

"Weaklings," Wen Chou snarled.

Han Fu's army is being lead by Zhao Yun. Zhang He, Xin Ping, Lu Xiang, and Lu Kuang are the officers to challenge the larger allied forces of Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao. Liu Bei leads his army with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei as his officers.

"Thank you for saving Han Fu. I didn't know he's suffering this badly," Liu Bei said.

"I own a debt to Lord Han Fu. As long as he can secure his position as Governor of Ji zhou, my task will be complete. Are you truly a descendant of the Imperial family, Lord Liu Bei?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Yes, from Liu Sheng's line. It doesn't cover up much since my father already loss his position in the royal court," Liu Bei sighed.

"……"

Liu Bei scanned at the army they have and thinks about the young man's abilities. With 4 officers chatting about the up coming battling, they'll be risking their lives against two of the most powerful generals.

"Is this your first time leading an army?" Liu Bei asked.

"Yes…" Zhao Yun answered.

"Are you nervous?" Liu Bei raised his left eyebrow.

"If I am, why am I not?" Zhao Yun looked at Liu Bei giving a dreadful look.

"Because you're getting overconfident?" Liu Bei assumed.

"Comparing me to Yuan Shao, Lord Liu Bei?" Zhao Yun glared.

"Hahah, I'm being curious. You look like you're determinate to complete your orders," Liu Bei chuckled.

"That's competency," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Indeed, determination, dependable, and competent are the basics of leadership," Liu Bei nodded.

"Don't forget trustworthy, brother," Guan Yu said.

"I agree with long beard," Xin Ping said.

"But, do we trust each other? I mean, you guys almost joined Yuan Shao," Zhang Fei looked at the officers of Han Fu suspicious.

"If it wasn't for Zhao Yun, we would have made ourselves shameful fools," Zhang He shook his head.

"Gentlemen, I aim to revive the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition," Zhao Yun said.

"Been thinking if another coalition is possible. You now have myself and Lord Kong Rong to your aid. Sun Qian is sending a message to Lord Tao Qian," Liu Bei said.

"Will he join?" Zhao Yun asked.

"You can guarantee that Tao Qian will answer us once Sun Qian brings the good news," Liu Bei smiled.

The army halts near the bridge of Pan River. Zhao Yun eyed on the powerful Yuan army where his enemy is chattering joyfully with his ministers. If there's a decent chance of winning, he must find a weak point.

"Xiang, I don't know why we put ourselves in this side. Do you think this army has a chance of winning?" Lu Kuang looked at his brother worried.

"I'm never cut to be a strategist. Only the most foolish oppose the Yuan family. The weak can never win against the strong. There's a saying, 'Only the Strong survive'," Lu Xiang said.

Yuan Shao's army number 45000 while the combination of Han Fu's and Liu Bei's army is 32000. Gongsun Zan's army has not yet arrive, they number 55000.

"We'll be up against an army of 100,000 once my old friend arrives…" Liu Bei said.

"……"

"I know how you feel about Yuan Shao's motivates, but he's not evil," Liu Bei said.

Zhao Yun didn't respond to Liu Bei's opinion, he continue to stare at the Yuan army minute after minute. They didn't make the first move because that is not the wisest idea. The highlight of this war is the river with a bridge. This can be a battle of archers or a duel on the bridge. Crossing the river will leave them hindering the enemy volley tactics.

"Yuan Shao deploy all of his officers here. I can see Gao Lan from the pike units. Yuan Shao's main army is covered behind the cavalry units lead by Yan Liang and Wen Chou," Zhang He analyzed.

"He has 6 advisors, including the traitors Xun Chen and Ju Shou. Maybe we should take advantage of Yuan Shao's indecisive again hoping this will give us a chance to attack them before Gongsun Zan's army joins up," Xin Ping suggested.

"I already send a letter to Gongsun Zan, but he has not reply to me back. Lord Liu Bei? What kind of man is Gongsun Zan?" Zhao Yun asked.

"He has a bad temper when he gets upset. At times he's misunderstanding and he does have his good moments," Liu Bei stated.

"A misunderstanding guy…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"A misunderstanding guy teaming up with a indecisive guy, hahahah!" Zhang Fei laughed.

"There's a good chance we get Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao's forces to attack each other in a blunder," Xin Ping said.

"Yes, but the question is who will be the mole to initiate the confusion between the two?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms and looks at his officers.

"That would be me," the voice heard from the left.

"Huh?" everyone turns to the attention of a lone minister riding his horse slowly out of the forest.

"That's…!" Zhang He gasped.

"Tian Feng? But, why?" Xin Ping demanded an explanation.

"Underachieved, underlook, and underrated I am. They suspect I will defect, though, I'm a stubborn individual. All I want is to use my mind in the right set of ways. Yuan Shao is alienating himself ever since the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition was disbanded," Tian Feng said. His tone sounded sad and looks at the young man on the white horse seeing this is as a better opportunity for him.

"Yuan Shao has so many great minds in his army and I didn't expect you to turn against him," Liu Bei said.

"It's meaningless, all the other ministers think about how high they are, just like that numbskull I served," Tian Feng sighed.

"You're welcome to be our strategist, Tian Feng," Zhao Yun closed his eyes with satisfaction. This is like a dream with Tian Feng and Zhao Yun working together.

"You're willing to listen to my advices?! Then so be it!" Tian Feng smiled.

"My lords, Gongsun Zan's army is reported to be coming through Bo Hai!" the scout reported.

"You don't have to worry about, Gongsun Zan. I came up with a plan before joining you by writing a letter to him about Yuan Shao's true intentions," Tian Feng said.

"What did you tell him?" Liu Bei asked. Everyone stare at the underrated strategist. He's still looking happy to set things right in his own strategy.

"I told him on my letter that Yuan Shao has no intention of sharing Ji Zhou, he also plotted an assassination by inviting a victory party with Gongsun Zan and his officers knowing he's an idiot. Yuan Shao's men all made fun of Gongsun Zan, often calling him Gongsun Idiot. Yes, we make the two idiots beat the hell out of each other that'll struck confusion on both armies," Tian Feng revealed.

"We don't have to fight?" Zhang Fei asked. He doesn't want the strategy to have all the credit.

"You and that big bearded red face…." Tian Feng was cut short.

"Guan Yu," Guan Yu shrugged.

"…and Guan Yu attack Yuan Shao's strongest officers Yan Liang and Wen Chou. Let the blunder damage the two officers concentration, and decapitate them," Tian Feng nodded.

"What an excellent plan! But, what if we persuade Yuan Shao's troops to surrender? It would be better is way until we prepare to renew the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition," Liu Bei suggested.

"Leave that to us. Zhang He and I will persuade the officers to surrender. Zhang He and Gao Lan are close friends, so he'll convince him to surrender," Xin Ping volunteered.

"The possibility is very high. Lets carry out the plan once Gongsun Zan's army reach Yuan Shao's," Tian Feng nodded.

As soon as Gongsun Zan's White Riders arrive with the Wuwan, Yuan Shao's army remain unaware of the coming disaster that will strike them hard.

"My lord, shouldn't we attack those weaklings? We still have the advantage in personnel and numbers," Wen Chou asked.

"I don't want to give that bum from the mountain a fair fight. I want him and those fools obliterated with a 100,000 carnage. Yeess, carnage…he will definitely die right here in Jie Qiao," Yuan Shao glared at Wen Chou.

"Of course, carnage. How does that sound like, Yan Liang?" Wen Chou chuckled.

Yan Liang just stare at the red faced long beard guy across the opposing side of the river. He has found his rival, the man name Guan Yu. Guan Yu stare at him with the flames of rivalry fill his veins.

"Lord Yuan Shao, I have some bad news. Tian Feng is nowhere to be seen," the soldier reported.

"What?" Yuan Shao turns to the soldier who panicking.

"Tian Feng has intentions to disobey. I knew it!" Feng Ji alarmed.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Where the hell is Tian Feng!?" Yuan Shao scanned his surroundings.

"Tian Feng has ambitions…" Guo Tu glared at Gao Gan.

"He wouldn't dare betray me! Now where the hell is Tian Feng!?" Yuan Shao growled.

"My lord…!" Shen Pei interrupted the commotion and pointed at the direction of the incoming white cavalry storming ahead.

"Where the hell is he!?" Yuan Shao still not paying attention to the sudden turning point.

"Why bother him… I'm the smartest," Ju Shou sighed.

"No, I'm the smartest," Feng Ji bragged.

"My lord!!" Shen Pei alerted louder.

"When I come back, I'm going to get my hands on that coward for leaving the battlefield without my permission!!" Yuan Shao scowled.

"MY LORD, GONGSUN ZAN'S WHITE RIDERS ARE COMING TO ATTACK US!!" Shen Pei shouted.

"Wha…." Yuan Shao turns to see the unexpected surprise that awaits him, then he change his entire tone into fear, "S..ss…stop them…STOP THEM!!"

Yuan Shao's men waste no time to signal the white flag, but to no response, the White Riders continue charging the front lines by trampling the first row of the infantry units.

"White Riders, trample that despicable faker!!" Gongsun Zan shouted.

The large cavalry stormed through the first row and now Yuan Shao's cavalry move to aid the infantry unit in the first row. The allied army lead by Zhao Yun and Liu Bei proceed the joint attack strategized by Tian Feng.

Yan Liang and Wen Chou are the best horse riders in Yuan Shao's army. The fight distract them greatly which lead Liu Bei's two officers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to take them out by a surprise.

"To think we're taking heavy damage by Gongsun Zan…" Yan Liang muttered angrily.

"Yan Liang! I come for your head!" Guan Yu charged behind a distracting Yan Liang. Before Yan Liang can defend himself, his face met the Black Dragon Saber zoomed right through his neck. A short pause display the climax and his head falls off along with his body. He's dead.

Yan Liang has fallen into my blade!" Guan Yu hollered.

When the word got out that Yan Liang has been slained. The morale of Yuan Shao's army started to decrease.

"Who could have….impossible!!" Yuan Shao gasped.

"The fight brought distracting into his ranks. Yan Liang tried to hold back the enemy cavalry only to get cheap shot by one of Liu Bei's officers," Gao Gan said.

"Hurry, call Wen Chou to fall back!!" Yuan Shao alerted.

But it's too late when Zhang Fei's presence within Wen Chou's rear, the Serpent Pike decapitated Wen Chou while the warrior was dealing with Gongsun Zan's troops.

"Over so soon? And this is the strongest man in Yuan Shao's army?" Zhang Fei scratched his head.

Gongsun Zan summon the horse bow units to rain down fire arrows at Yuan Shao's main unit. Fire covered the battlefield as both armies continue a fierce battle that roars through Ji Zhou.

"Damn it! This can't be happening!!" Yuan Shao winced.

Zhang He successfully met Gao Lan and convince him to defect. All the troops under his command surrender with him. Xin Ping convince the officers Ji Ying and Zhu Ling to defect. Qian Zhou loss a duel with Lu Kuang and surrenders. Lu Xiang slains Su You.

Gongsun Zan's officers Yan Gang and Zou Dan both trampled Jiang Yiqu's unit. The latter fall back to Yuan Shao.

"My lord, we must retreat and send a message to Cao Cao for help," Guo Tu advised.

"Cao Cao?! You want me to be saved by the likes of Cao Cao?! Guo Tu, what the hell are you thinking!?" Yuan Shao grabs Guo Tu on the collar glaring at him angry.

"B..but..he just defeated the Yellow Turbans roaming through Yan Zhou and obtain a large army.." Guo Tu shuddered.

"Argh, Cao Cao! Why does it have to be Cao Cao and not me to have obtain a large army!?" Yuan Shao whined.

"My lord, we're in the brink of being wipe out," Shen Pei alarmed.

"Curse the heavens for abandoning logic!" Yuan Shao raised both of his hands up the air.

In Zhao Yun's side, he can watch his arch nemesis rant to the heavens. He never expect Tian Feng to defect to his side because his reason being recommended to Yuan Shao was because the Yuan family are so popular being held in high position of the Imperial Court. Yuan Shao's uncle was an Imperial Tutor, he gets his imperial recognition from a mere tutor of Emperor Ling.

"In the end, he's just a numbskull and another corrupted general," Zhao Yun chuckled.

"Aye, I've seen through that man's acknowledgement. Just because his uncle served Emperor Ling, doesn't mean he's a lot like his wise uncle. That goes the same with Yuan Shu," Tian Feng nodded.

The battle concludes as Yuan Shao order the last remaining troops to retreat. Gongsun Zan pursuit them to Nan Pi castle.

"Zhao Yun, I shall rendezvous with my friend and convince him to rejoin the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition. Give my regards to Lord Han Fu," Liu Bei said.

"Very well. Let me know if the Wuwan will also support the war against Dong Zhuo," Zhao Yun said back.

"If they insist, the emperor will acknowledge the tribe as a part of the Imperial government," Liu Bei grinned.

"That is if the other lords accept that. The coalition should be bound by equal means," Tian Feng rubbed his chin.

"Ma Teng has the Qiang tribes supporting him against Dong Zhuo," Liu Bei said.

"We must have everyone involve, not just the nobles. Commoners and adventurers alike," Zhao Yun said.

"The coalition can't always relay on the nobles. There will be disruption again and men like Yuan Shao would seek to expand his influence ignoring the suffering the young emperor endures. Dong Zhuo must be stopped at all cost. It's inexcusable to not care about that," Tian Feng sighed.

"So why did Cao Cao even pick Yuan Shao as the leader?" Xin Ping returns with the surrendered officers along with Zhang He.

"Mengde and Benshu supported He Jin, they thought they could carry out He Jin's wishes and now they made up their minds. Especially Cao Cao, when he left the coalition earlier before the dispute between Sun Jian," Tian Feng explained.

"Now Yuan Shao lose his favor and I have revived the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition, only Cao Cao is left to join. Is it even wise to have him lead the Coalition?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"If Cao Cao is as passionate as you are to Restore the Han dynasty then, yes it's wise to have him lead the Coalition, but it's also unwise to trust a guy who can betray the world," Tian Feng said.

"Then I will lead the Coalition. Although, I have no imperial recognition, I'm a servant of Han Fu and will lead it under Han Fu's recommendation," Zhao Yun determined.

"Very well, I will help you get the lords acknowledgement, since this victory is yours. You've earn it, my friend. We'll meet you at Luo Yang," Liu Bei smiled. He kicked his horse to catch up with Gongsun Zan at Nan Pi castle. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are staring at the corpse of Yan Liang and Wen Chou until they join with their big brother meeting up with them.

"Lord Zhao Yun," voice heard.

"Hm?" Zhao Yun wonder who is it.

"We're from the Zhen family of Zhongshan and decide to defect into your ranks." Zhen De introduced himself.

"I know of the Zhen family. You're Zhen Yi's nephew Zhen De, right?" Zhao Yun nodded.

"Indeed I am! My style name is Yunsun. This is Zhen Xi. Our cousin Zhen Shuo went back to Zhongshan and decided not to introduce himself because you're a bum. But, we digress. We've seen your talents and will like to serve you," Zhen De happily stated.

Zhao Yun and Tian Feng exchange looks and Zhang He whispered in Zhao Yun's ear.

"Don't be an idiot to not refuse the Zhen family's support. Come on, Zilong! I beg you!" Zhang He whispered.

"Why did your family support the Yuan family?" Zhao Yun asked.

"To bring down Dong Zhuo. Yuan Shao's the only one capable of bring him down, but now that he is corrupt, we severe ties with him," Zhen De replied.

"If Yuan Shao even care to raise his army against Dong Zhuo, he should have done it righteous, but heaven has abandon him. You may serve me as you serve Lord Han Fu, the rightful Governor of Ji zhou," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Thank you, my lord," the Zhen relatives bowed. This is a golden opportunity for Zhao Yun's future. Now it's time to gather those who join the renewed Anti Dong Zhuo coalition.

Two days after the Battle of Jie Qiao at Yan Zhou….

"Lord Cao Cao! A message has arrive from Ji Zhou!" A soldier reported.

"A message? Hmm, lets see what it's about," Cao Cao takes the message out of the soldiers hands and reads.

"It must be Yuan Shao…" Xiahou Dun muttered.

"No…., Yuan Shao is dead," Cao Cao sighed.

"What?!" Xiahou Dun became baffled. This got to be a joke.

"My word…" Cheng Yu gasped.

"Yes, it says so here. Read it," Cao Cao gave the message to Cheng Yu and grunted.

"Defeated at Jie Qiao and commit suicide inside his castle!?" Cheng Yu shockingly read.

"All of his officers surrendered," Cao Cao said.

"There's also an imperial edict of the renewal Anti Dong Zhuo coalition," Cheng Yu said.

"Compliments to this Zhao Yun who serve under Lord Han Fu, the Governor of Ji zhou," Cao Cao nodded.

Chen Gong reads the edict after Cheng Yu.

"There's a warning that if you made any moves against a Coalition member, you will be labeled a traitor to the Han like Yuan Shao," Chen Gong said.

"What!? I did not read that part. Where does it say so, Chen Gong?!" Cao Cao snatched the message back from Chen Gong and reads.

"It's well written. Han Fu may have acquire talented personnels after that failed annexation that lead Yuan Shao's defeat at the hands of Zhao Yun with Tian Feng as his strategist," Chen Gong grinned.

"They dare put me on the same boat with Dong Zhuo!!" Cao Cao tried to crumble the paper, but Chen Gong snatch it before the newly Governor of Yan zhou destroy the edict.

"Crumble it and your fate is seal, Mengde. I suggest you join. You don't have any other choice, but join or don't make any stupid moves," Chen Gong warned.

"That numbskull Yuan Shao! It's all his fault that the former Coalition failed," Cao Cao blamed.

"Blaming Yuan Shao won't help either. I don't blame you for leaving earlier," Chen Gong cleared his throat.

"Your point?" Cao Cao glared.

"Would you rather betray the world than have the world mock you for aiding a tyrant? Join the coalition," Chen Gong said.

"Tch…."

"My lord!" the scout race into the hall.

"What is it now?!" Cao Cao scold.

"Y…you must come outside and see this!" the scout alerted.

Everyone hurries outside at saw a massive army lead by several fractions. One of them is Tao Qian along with Kong Rong's. Kong Zhou's fraction passes by from the other side of Chen Liu where Yue Jin and Li Dian watches.

"Wow! It's a band of soldiers marching directly to the capital!" Xu Zhu awed.

"It appears so," Dian Wei stretch his neck satisfied.

Cao Cao slowly approach his two strongest men in his army and watches the turning point. It's like a dream. It's so surreal to see three region lords answer the call. The same call of arms he did a year ago. Could the Han loyalist have this much passion to bring down the tyrant before another arise?

"Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, rouse my troops. We're going to Luo Yang. Xiahou Dun, get Cao Ren, Xiahou Yun, and Yu Jin to prepare for conscripts on the way there. My wife, get the squire to bring my damn Storm Runner. Proceed!" Cao Cao ordered.

"Yes sir!" They unison.

One month later at Luo Yang…

The coalition encamps at the former capital. The lords murmur about the two events that lead here, one is Sun Jian's victory against Liu Biao and the other is Yuan Shao's death and the early demise of the Yuan family's position as the most powerful.

"The revival is a success. All the lords have agreed to acknowledge you as the leader, however Lord Cao Cao has not yet arrive," Liu Bei said.

"He will come," Zhao Yun crossed his arms staring at the group.

"I assure you, there will not be another incident like the previous one. We already settle the issue with Liu Yu and Gongsun Zan. Liu Yu decided to join us to redeem himself as a loyal retainer of Emperor Xian. Once we save the young emperor, everything change in the right occasions," Liu Bei said.

"And the Imperial Seal from Sun Jian?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow.

"I will return it to the Emperor after we deal with Dong Zhuo. I have no intention of using at my own means," Sun Jian voice heard as he walks towards them with his son.

Zhao Yun nodded. Sun Jian's word is honest. Still, they have to wait for Cao Cao's response.

"So you're Zhao Yun aren't you? I'm Sun Ce, just another young blood," Sun Ce introduced himself when he asks.

"Young blood," Zhao Yun chuckled and continues, "I'm sincere to meet someone like you."

"Flattering isn't it! Just because we're young blood, doesn't mean we won't be as famous as my father and Lord Liu Bei who made a name for themselves in the Yellow Turban campaign," Sun Ce gives Zhao Yun a hand shake of newly friendship.

"You're embarrassing me," Zhao Yun joked.

"If that is something to embarrass, then wait until we both go together out that battlefield and take out fatty," Sun Ce crossed his arms and put a smirk.

"Hahaha! Ce, you're asking for competition," Sun Jian laughed.

"I bet my life on it, just like you did father," Sun Ce nodded.

"They're so alike…:" Liu Bei whispered.

"My lords, Cao Cao's army is approaching. Their numbers exceed larger than 200000 troops!" a scout reported.

"That large! Then Cao Cao…." Sun Jian grinned.

The entire Coalition lords watch as the newly Governor of Yan zhou show up with his loyal officers. He's in a good mood. Perhaps, never thought it crosses his mind to redeem his passion for the troubled Dynasty. He gets off his horse and walk towards the ring leader behind the new Coalition.

"So you're Zhao Yun. I want to congratulate you on your merits. Yuan Shao was my best friend and he'll surely be missed," Cao Cao greeted.

"He insulted me…" Zhao Yun sighed.

" It appears so. He tried to expand his military, but didn't expect him to treat Lord Han Fu like that by a forced annex. He's a desperate man, but still…" Cao Cao nodded.

"So, will you help me with my cause, despite you're a friend of Yuan Shao," Zhao Yun asked.

"Why of course! You beat my friend, then on behalf of the coalition, I will guide you to victory with my army," Cao Cao bowed.

"Promise me one thing, you don't turn your back on me?" Zhao Yun coldly said. Everyone stare at Cao Cao suspiciously.

It hit him to get looked down like that because his presence is the most influential. He'll never be looked like that if he be truly honest with himself.

"You have my word. I will heed your cooperation," Cao Cao nodded.

"Then it's settle. Let's get that fat bastard for making us look bad," Sun Jian raises his sword.

The coalition rallies through the roads to Chang An with renewal spirit. They won't back down like before and they know they'll never get another chance like this again because Dong Zhuo's tyranny has infected the lord's passion to save the fallen dynasty corruption.

Meanwhile….

"Li Ru, did Gongsun Du get contact from Liao Dong about those pesky chosun rebels?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"Not yet, my lord," Li Ru shook his head.

"Argh! What is taking the envoy so long? I send one to the Zhen family at Zhongshan for my demands of the youngest daughter Zhen Ji and one to Qiao Xuan for the two qiaos. I can't wait any longer for all my demands. Tell Lu Bu to be on watch of the envoys returning," Dong Zhuo said.

"Um…Lu Bu is nowhere to be found…" Li Ru shrugged.

"What?! Where the hell is that stupid beast then? Fine, send anyone, that fool Wang Yun, Dong Cheng, Fu Wan, anyone! I'm going to take a nap…." Dong Zhuo grumbled as he heads for his sleeping quarters.

When he gets in his bed, he thinks about the two qiaos and Zhen Ji. When they come to age, they'll be the most beautiful women in his life. A tyrants wet dream.

"Oh well, I can't wait to exceed my desires," Dong Zhuo giggled. He shut his eyes and sleep.

Four dark figures emerge from the room as they quietly surround Dong Zhuo. Nobody here is guarding his room. They take out their weapons, one of them wields a big halberd. You can tell who that is among the other three. With the new coalition making it's way through Tong Gate, the four figures proceed the final phrase.

CHOP!! SLASH!! STRIKE!!

Long Live the Han….

The End.

Oh, and after everything the region lords went through to save the Han Dynasty….

7 years later at Ye…

"Lord Zhao Yun, she's here!" Tian Feng happily informed his lord.

"She is, summon her now," Zhao Yun smiled. He finally got imperial recognition and Emperor Xian promote him Marquis and the Governor of Ji Zhou. Today he's about to get married to the woman heading towards the audience.

She bowed to her soon to be husband with a calm and passionate smile. Her looks astonish the entire audience.

"My lord, I'm finally here. Please forgive the delay," the woman bowed.

"It's ok, I'm used to waiting, Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun chuckled.

"We can wait longer, you know. There's still much to be done, Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji smiled.

"You're right, but it's only the Xiongnu threat. Zhang He has done it best by sending an envoy with a 1000 gold in request of returning Cai Yan to her native home. Ma Chao along with the Xi Liang cavalry recover the Silk Road for trade route to Rome and Cao Cao going to be the envoy to establish the Roman trade with Liu Bei and Sun Jian. Sun Ce married to one of the Two Qiaos Da Qiao and conquered the islands of the south pacific and Zhou Yu completed the Nanman Campaign and invades India," Zhao Yun said.

"So, now with Dong Zhuo gone, the Han is recovering," Zhen Ji crossed her arms and tapping her finger on her cheek.

"And…" Zhao Yun moves close to lock a hug with Zhen Ji.

"…and we can live happily with our lives as a couple," Zhen Ji smiled. She makes the first move by moving her lips into Zhao Yun's and they kissed.

Happy Ending


End file.
